Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack cooling system for cooling cell modules by cooling air flowing in a cooling passage disposed in an internal space of a battery pack case.
Background Information
A conventionally known temperature control device for a battery pack comprises a battery pack for housing a plurality of batteries, a high-efficiency heat conducting member disposed between a position in the battery pack that is the lowest temperature at the time of cooling and a position in the battery pack that is the highest temperature at the time of cooling, and a temperature measuring means for measuring the temperature of the high-efficiency heat conducting member. Then, the temperature inside the battery pack is controlled to within an optimum temperature range based on the temperature measurement results of the temperature measuring means (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-30375).